01101000 01101111 01110010 01110010 01101001 01100010 01101100 0110010
by kawaiighost
Summary: "'Stiles, we kissed, okay' Finally, he stopped walking. The Hale boy let out a small sigh of relief, and began stepping lightly toward his friend. 'I kissed you, and you kissed me back. Don't you get it'" Stiles and Derek come to a conclusion about their relationship, and also they make out. Rated M for naughty language and R-rated themes.


"Stiles!" Derek called after the teenage boy aggressively. He wore his typical scowl even more magnificently intense than usual, although Stiles was too preoccupied to really notice. The werewolf boy sighed. There was a hint of melancholic wolfishness in the tone of his voice. Fuck, the forest was cold and his feet hurt.

"Stiles, please," His voice was hollow. Haunting. Harrowing. Yet Stilinski kept walking, his back turned to him. _Damn that fucking ADHD filled, unforgiving asshole_.  
_ I don't mean that. _  
Derek hadn't been this upset in quite a long time; Not since he had first met Scott and Stiles in the woods for the first time, while the two searched for the former's inhaler, actually. He could very-well sense the beat of his own heavily-pumping heart. The wolf-boy's chest felt like a dance floor as a beat played angrily, and Stiles Stilinski just so happened to be the DJ. He wondered if Stiles could hear his heart as well as he could. Of course, he was forgetting that Stiles wasn't a wolf himself, or any other kind of strange creature for that matter, although he could easily pass for maybe a fairy, or some other kind of small, irritating little creature.  
"St-Stiles, please stop walking away from me," He implored quietly, whispering as to not make him any more upset, which is something he almost never did for anyone. The kid kept walking, which made him even more irritated and desperate, if possible at this specific moment in time. His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his fucking chest.  
"Stiles, we kissed, okay?" Finally, he stopped walking. The Hale boy let out a small sigh of relief, and began stepping lightly toward his friend. "I kissed you, and you kissed me back. Don't you get it?"  
Stiles still didn't turn around, but said with a small groan, "No, I really don't think I do. Why don't you just leave me alone, like you've been doing?" The tiredness in his voice was anything but hidden.  
"Because, I-"  
He turned around quickly, angrily. He had never looked so pissed in his entire life.  
"Do you know how many hours I've spent crying over you? Wondering if you'd ever look me in the eyes again?" The kid looked down at his feet for a moment, recollecting his thoughts, but then looked back at Derek. Somehow, he looked even more pissed off than he had before. "You played with my feelings. Made me feel better than I had ever felt before, kissed me, and then left without ever saying goodbye or giving so much as a **fucking** explanation. _How am I supposed to feel_?"  
"Stiles, I know you're confused," Derek began to say slowly. He hadn't expected his sort-of boyfriend to respond so badly to his reappearance. Although, Derek regularly underestimated and misread his friends, _especially _him. He continued, "I just... I didn't know what to say. You have a way of making me feel... nervous. No one's ever done that before,"  
Stiles shook his head in disbelief. "Would you just... shut the fuck up for one second."  
Derek was taken aback. While the human boy regularly yelled at him, he had never been so serious before.  
"No one's ever made you nervous before?" Stiles continued, "Huh, that's funny. Well, no one's ever made me stay up all night, worry about whether or not they're even alive, like you have. No one's ever tormented me like you have. No one's ever made me question my own sexuality, except for you. I just- I can't right now. I can't. I want you to just..." He trailed off slowly, afraid that he might collapse from exhaustion and anger if he were to continue ranting. His eyes were red from either his lack of sleep or his continuous crying, or maybe from both.  
Derek stepped closer to Stiles, coming within a few inches of him, and laid one of his large hands on his shoulder. The dark, dank woods felt cooler than they had ever felt before, and Stiles reflected that as he shivered violently, reminding the werewolf of Erica's own violent compulsions. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply simultaneously, breathing in all that was Stiles, and the woods, and the memories of everything that had ever been wrong in his life. He pulled Stiles closer to him, and the two stood like that for a few moments.  
Finally, the younger of the two backed up, and leaned against a nearby tree, entwining his fingers with Derek's. The pair both slowly made their way onto the cold, hard ground.  
Derek's heart was still beating rapidly as hell, but he felt a comfort in the fact that Stiles's was just as erratic as his own.

"I thought you'd never come back," Stiles moaned. He grasped tighter onto Derek's hand, as if he were trying to _become him_.

_Obviously, this boy has problems_, Derek thought to himself but quickly dismissed the thought after he saw from his peripheral vision that Stiles was crying. It didn't matter to him, anyway. He focused his gaze on a tear that had landed on the ground, and watched as the soil soaked it up eagerly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, still staring at the spot on the ground, "I just had to leave for a while. Just leave and—get out of here. I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have—"

The two made eye contact (only for about half a second) before Derek leaned in quickly to kiss him. He thought he felt a moment's hesitancy from his partner, but once again dismissed the thought. The two embraced in a warm, syrupy kiss, and he could no longer tell who's heartbeat was who's, as if the two had combined into one.

"You know," he said quietly, softly. His eyes were focused intently on Stiles' warm lips. His warm, sweet lips.

"Mmm," Stiles moaned once again, letting him know that he heard him. He scooted closer to Derek for warmth, because frankly, his ass was cold. And besides, Derek really was the best person to cuddle with, anyway.

"I think…" he continued, and his gaze shifted from his lips to his soft, pale throat. Oh, how he could caress him for hours.

Stiles swallowed some saliva that had built up in his mouth, waiting impatiently to hear his next words. _Oh god_, he said to himself, noticing the way that Derek had been staring at him.

"You're…" His eyes yet again lowered, this time way slow, until he was staring directly at Stiles' groin. He licked his lips. The sexual tension was almost fucking palpable.

"Oh my god," Stiles whimpered so quietly that even Derek hardly heard him.

"…_lying_." Immediately, his gaze flicked back upward to his face, and the look of hunger in his eyes was probably enough to make the other boy orgasm if he stared long enough. Thankfully, before that could happen, Derek inched his face closer until the two were locked in another kiss.

As the two pulled back from each other after a few sloppy kisses, Stiles gave him a look of severe confusion. "Lying about what?"

The wolf laughed, and for the first time in a long time it was hard to tell that he had ever even frowned in his entire life. "I'm the first person who made you question your sexuality?"

The kid furrowed his brow in confusion. "Yeah," he replied, the hotness of his breath against Derek's neck turning him on. Derek shifted his body to ease his sudden uncomfort.

"What about that, uh, Danny kid?"

"DANNY?" Stiles let out a huge laugh until tears formed once again in his eyes, but this time because he was laughing way too hard. Derek joined in with the laughter, and for quite a good while they just sat there, guffawing as if they were two idiot best friends who totally weren't in love.

"Let me get this straight—you thought I was _into_ Danny? I mean… Danny, Danny?"

"Yes," he muttered quietly. Embarrassedly. For a moment, he thought he was done being so goddamn aroused, but as soon as he glimpsed back at Stiles, he knew better. But he certainly wasn't complaining.

"Well, I certainly never _jacked-off_ to Danny," he said, and the two both went quiet before bellowing with laughter once again.

"Yeah, me either," Derek joked around, and they laughed even harder. Before either of them knew what they were doing, however, they were kissing once again, and Derek grew even harder.

"Ughh, fuck," he groaned hotly, and pulled away from Stiles. He received another confused look, and closed his eyes before telling him what was wrong.

"I am… really turned on right now." He explained, smiling awkwardly like he had never done before. "Like, REALLY, turned on, you know?"

Stiles' eyes instantaneously dropped lower, and he whined in surprise.

"Oh, my GOD." He said in his usual manner of astonishment, except this time it was actually a pleasant surprise instead of the usual Derek-beating-him-up-surprise. What a nice turn of events. "I had no idea…"

"Stiles,"

"That you could be so," He continued talking, not paying any attention to Derek.

"Stiles,"

"Turned on. I mean _Jesus_—"

"Stiles, give me a blowjob—"

"…_Chriiiiist_,"

**_((A/N: Hey, this is going to turn into something bigger, not just a oneshot, so stay tuned for more! :3 also, I entered into a Teen Wolf contest on facebook and if you all could vote for me I would be so so soooo grateful. here's the link /UbrIIp _**

**_thank you!))_**


End file.
